The Walking Dead: Season Two
Andrew Grant Pierre Shorette JT Petty Eric Stirpe | composer = Jared Emerson-Johnson | series = The Walking Dead | engine = Telltale Tool | platforms = Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, iOS, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Ouya, Android | released = }}PlayStation 3 }}Xbox 360, iOS }}PlayStation Vita }}}} }}PlayStation 3 }}Xbox 360 }}iOS PlayStation Vita }} }}PlayStation 3 }}Xbox 360 iOS }} }}PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 iOS }} }}PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 iOS }} PlayStation Vita PlayStation 4, Xbox One Ouya Switch }} | genre = Graphic adventure Interactive movie | modes = Single-player }} The Walking Dead: Season Two is an episodic interactive drama graphic adventure game based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series developed by Telltale Games. It is the sequel to The Walking Dead, with the episodes released between December 2013 and August 2014, and a retail collector's disc edition planned at the conclusion of the season. The game employs the same narrative structure as the first season, where player choice in one episode will have a permanent impact on future story elements. The player choices recorded in save files from the first season and the additional episode 400 Days carry over into the second season. Clementine, who was the player's main companion during the first season, is the playable character in Season Two. A third season, a full sequel to ''Season Two, titled The Walking Dead: A New Frontier was released on December 2016. Gameplay Similar to the previous season, The Walking Dead: Season Two is a point-and-click adventure game. The player, in control of Clementine, can direct the character around the environment, examine and interact with various scenery elements and collect and use objects to advance the story. The player can also initiate conversations with non-player characters via conversation trees. Certain replies from other characters may offer the player multiple choices to select from, including the option to stay silent, with a limited amount of time to make the selection; if the player does not select an option, the conversation will continue as if they had stayed quiet. Such choices can affect how the other characters will later react to Clementine which can influence later events in the story. Other scenes are more action-oriented, requiring the player to complete quick time events to prevent Clementine or her allies from getting killed. If the player fails at these events, the game will restart at the start of the scene. Such action scenes may also require the player to make a key decision within a limited time frame, such as which of two characters to save from attacking walkers. The player's choices and actions will impact story elements in later episodes; for example, a character that the player does not choose to save will not appear in later scenes. Season Two also incorporates the player's choices from the first season and the DLC 400 Days, via the saved game file from these games, to influence the story and events in these episodes. Synopsis Setting The Walking Dead: Season Two follows on the first game, and coincides with events of the comic, in which a zombie apocalypse has occurred, turning humans that are bitten or die turn into zombies, or "walkers"; the only way to stop this conversion is to damage the brain. The game is mostly set more than a year following its predecessor. While the game starts in Georgia, the setting moves to more northern locales as the survivors head towards Michigan, believing there is a large survivor camp there. The second season follows Clementine (Melissa Hutchison), a young girl who has been able to survive the walkers thanks to the help of Lee Everett (Dave Fennoy). At the start of the apocalypse, Lee helps to protect Clementine and offers to help her find her parents who had gone to Savannah; they join several survivors in their journey. When Clementine is captured, a bitten Lee rescues her, but both realize her parents have become walkers. She is forced to choose between shooting him or leaving him to reanimate, before venturing off on her own. The second season features several new characters, as well as others returning from the first season. Clementine initially accompanies Omid (Owen Thomas) and Christa (Mara Junot), a couple who are the last known survivors of Clementine's previous group. She then encounters a cabin that shelters several survivors: Luke (Scott Porter), a survivalist who quickly befriends Clementine; Luke's friend Nick (Brian Bremer), and his uncle Pete (Brian Sommer), a hunter; doctor Carlos (Kid Beyond), who is protective over his teenage daughter Sarah (Louisa Mackintosh); and Alvin (Dorian Lockett) and his wife Rebecca (Shay Moore), who are expecting a child. The cabin group has fled from William Carver (Michael Madsen), a charismatic yet dangerous dictator who rules a large survivor group in Howe's Hardware. They later encounter another group of survivors, consisting of Kenny (Gavin Hammon), Clementine's friend who was believed to be killed by walkers; Sarita (Julia Farmer), Kenny's new girlfriend; and Kenny's friend, Walter (Kiff VandenHeuvel) and, Matthew (Wylie Herman). Both factions encounter Carver and his men, whose community includes Bonnie (Erin Yvette) and other survivors that were previously introduced in the 400 Days add-on content from the first season; Jane (Christine Lakin), a lone wolf who had lost her sister to walkers; and Mike (Dan White), a cranky yet humorous survivor. The latter part of the season introduces Arvo (Michael Ark), a Russian teenager with a leg brace who speaks in broken English, later shown to be part of a larger group of other Russian survivors. Plot This is only a broad overview of the plot, and may differ based on the choices made during both this game and the preceding season and its add-on 400 Days. Several months after the events of the first season, Clementine has regrouped with Omid and Christa. However, during a brief rest stop, Omid is killed by a scavenger attempting to rob Clementine. Sixteen months later, Christa and Clementine are seeking refuge at Wellington, Ohio but are separated by a band of scavengers. Clementine falls into a river and finds an abandoned camp with a dog, which eventually turns violent and bites her. An injured Clementine is almost killed by walkers but is saved by Pete and Luke, who take her to their group's cabin. The group, led by Luke, includes Pete and his nephew Nick, Alvin and his visibly pregnant wife Rebecca, and a doctor named Carlos and his daughter Sarah. They mistake Clementine's bite for that of a walker and lock her in a shed for safety. Clementine steals the group's supplies to treat her wound, after which they begin to accept her. Clementine goes fishing with Pete and Nick the next morning, where Pete is bitten by walkers and killed and Nick is separated from the others. Clementine returns to the house alone and is left with Sarah, during which a man enters the house and snoops around, questioning Clementine about the group. Clementine learns that this man is William Carver, the leader of another community and the possible father of Rebecca's child, who is hunting down Luke and his group. The group is forced to abandon the cabin. Five days later, the survivors arrive at a ski lodge occupied by Kenny, his girlfriend Sarita, and Walter. While Clementine is elated to see Kenny alive after his apparent death in Savannah, his changed attitude soon becomes apparent. After Clementine learns that Nick accidentally killed Walter's boyfriend Matthew and is forced to defuse the situation, a horde of walkers attack, during which Nick is potentially killed. They are saved by the sudden arrival of an armed group commanded by Carver, who was led to the lodge by Bonnie, a woman who had earlier sought supplies at the place. Carver and his minions capture everyone except Luke. Carver takes them to Howe's Hardware, a fortified mall which he tyrannically runs. The group plans an escape assisted by two other survivors, Jane and Mike. Luke sneaks in Howe's and warns the others of an oncoming walker horde before being captured. While Bonnie defects from Carver to join the group in their escape, Clementine blasts a CD over the mall's intercom to draw the walkers. During the chaos, Carver is incapacitated and killed by Kenny. The group (minus Alvin, who was killed by Carver) cover themselves in walker blood to make their way through the horde undetected, but Carlos is devoured. As a walker bites Sarita, Clementine can kill it or cut Sarita's arm off, either choice resulting in her death. Everyone gathers at the nearby ruins of a museum bar Sarah, Luke, and Nick (if alive), who were separated amidst the horde. Clementine and Jane's search leads to an overrun trailer park where Nick (if alive) has re-animated and Luke and Sarah are trapped. With Sarah catatonic due to her father's death, Clementine is given the decision of coercing her to leave the trailer or abandoning her to be devoured by walkers. While scouting, Clementine and Jane encounter a Russian teenager named Arvo, who is attempting to cache medical supplies. As Rebecca goes into labor, the survivors retreat to the museum's observation deck, which collapses under the weight of walkers and causes Sarah (if saved before) to fall and get killed. Rebecca gives birth to a boy later named Alvin Jr., "AJ", while Jane leaves the group. As the group heads north towards Wellington, they encounter Arvo and are ambushed by other Russian survivors. When Rebecca succumbs to exhaustion and blood loss and begins to turn, either Clementine or Kenny kills her to protect AJ. This triggers a gunfight, during which Jane returns to save the others. Arvo, the sole Russian survivor, is left alive on the promise of supplies. He directs the group to an unfinished home across a frozen lake, but the pursuit of walkers causes the ice to break, and Luke and potentially Bonnie fall through and drown. They find a truck, planning to use it to leave the next morning. However, Clementine catches Arvo, Bonnie (if rescued from the frozen lake), and Mike attempting to escape from Kenny with the supplies, afraid of his increasing rage. Clementine is shot by Arvo and passes out. She awakens in the truck with Jane, Kenny, and AJ as they are heading north, the others having run off. The road is blocked amid a blinding blizzard and Kenny leaves to look for a way around. Jane tries to convince Clementine to abandon Kenny with her, but the two are separated by a walker horde. Clementine regroups with Kenny, but Jane then arrives without AJ. As an enraged Kenny overpowers Jane, Clementine must decide whether to shoot Kenny or allow him to stab and kill Jane. If Clementine kills Kenny, she then learns that Jane hid AJ in a nearby car and faked his death to manipulate Clementine into believing Kenny was unstable. Thereafter, Clementine can either forgive Jane and return to Howe's with her or refuse and set off alone with AJ. If Clementine instead allows Kenny to kill Jane, she then has the option of either killing or abandoning Kenny and leaving with AJ or forgiving Kenny and staying with him. If they stay together, the two eventually find Wellington as they travel north, but the community's overpopulation forces Clementine to decide whether to enter with AJ or stay with Kenny. Episodes The game is separated into five episodes, like the first season. | ShortSummary = With the loss of Lee Everett and almost everyone else she could call a friend bearing down on her mind, Clementine continues to make the best of a life that gives new meaning to pain. | LineColor = 4C3B20 }} | ShortSummary = After gaining new friends and enemies, Clementine has found her way into the lives of more survivors. Now, she fights for her life against both the dead and the living. | LineColor = 4C3B20 }} | ShortSummary = After reuniting with her old friend Kenny, Clementine is now prisoner to a man with the intention of preparing mankind's next generation for survival, through any means necessary. | LineColor = 4C3B20 }} | ShortSummary = With the group scattered amidst a swarm of undead monsters, and an imminent birth on the way, Clementine's only goal is finding her friends and keeping them safe. | LineColor = 4C3B20 }} | ShortSummary = The birth of Rebecca's son and subsequent death of the baby's mother has started a new battle for survival which promises to not end quietly. Through the harshest weather she has seen thus far, can Clementine protect the group's newest member and keep everyone she cares about alive? | LineColor = 4C3B20 }} }} Development When Telltale Games acquired the right to make video games based on ''The Walking Dead'' comics, they signed a contract for a "multi-year, multi-platform, multi-title" license. This license went into effect after the success of the first season of The Walking Dead, when Telltale commissioned a second series of games based on the franchise. The first season was considered highly successful, helping to revitalize the adventure game genre which had been in decline since the mid-1990s, with Telltale being recognized as one of the top development studios in 2012. During an interview on IGN's Up at Noon, writer Gary Whitta teased more The Walking Dead from Telltale sooner than later. "You won't have to wait for season two to play more Walking Dead", he claimed. "I can tell you what you already know, which is season two is coming. There's not much to say because it really is very early... it's a way off", said Whitta. "But, knowing that it's a way off, and knowing that people are hungry for more Walking Dead there may very well be more Walking Dead from Telltale before season two. We may have a little something extra for you between season one and two". Whitta continued to tease that something is in the works right now "that will make the wait for season two slightly less agonizing". This was revealed at the 2013 Electronic Entertainment Expo in June 2013 to be an additional episode called The Walking Dead: 400 Days that is available as downloadable content for the first season. It introduces five new characters that journalists expect to carry into Season Two. 400 Days will use data about the player's decisions in season one, and decisions made in 400 Days will carry into Season Two. Writing for Season Two was done to contrast the work they had completed in the first season. At the start of the writing cycle for the second season, they had debated who their primary character would be including introducing new group of survivors that they could use to flesh out the backstories of characters from the first season, or with a new "protector" for Clementine. They eventually agreed to use Clementine as the main character as they felt her story needed to be continued. By changing the player's perspective from that of Lee to Clementine, they wanted to create a "different sort of agency" that the player will experience. Instead of the player, as Lee, looking to help Clementine and others, the player as Clementine would now have to determine who to trust to help her. They also emphasize this new perspective by using several camera angles from a low perspective, to emphasize that Clementine is a child compared to others she meets. The developers also recognized that they needed to avoid making Clementine feel like a "carbon copy" of the character from the first season and instead something crafted by the player's decisions. To resolve this they created the first scenario of the game that would separate her from the familiar characters and to make it feel a result of the player's actions, so that the player would directly connect with Clementine's situation. The concept they kept in mind to write for Season Two was "is eleven years old and the world doesn't care." As with the previous season, Telltale plans to release Season Two for Microsoft Windows and OS X computers, on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, and on iOS devices. Telltale is currently working to bring the first season and its DLC to the Ouya console, and is planning on releasing the second season for Ouya as well. Releases for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One consoles were announced in May 2014 with release at a later date, along with retail versions of the game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. A Nintendo Switch version is scheduled for release in 2018. The season was formally announced in late October 2013. The announcement showcased Clementine as the playable character for the game, set sometime after the events of the first series. Telltale's CEO Dan Conners stated that this will put "players in the shoes of a lead role that will challenge their expectations of how to survive in a world where no one can be trusted". The first episode was released in the fourth quarter of 2013, with subsequent episodes released four to six weeks apart. A collector's disc was announced to purchase at the end of the season, with those who pre-order the game (from the Telltale Games Store) receiving it for just the shipping and handling cost. Sequel & spin off Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment announced spin off mini-series The Walking Dead: Michonne released in February 2016 and third season titled The Walking Dead: A New Frontier was released with first two episodes on December 2016, with physical season pass released February of 2017. Reception (PC) 78.76% (X360) 77.50% |mc1 = (PS3) 82 (X360) 80 (PC) 78 |game2 = Episode 2 – A House Divided |gr2 = (PS3) 87.29% (PC) 81.39% (X360) 79.44% |mc2 = (PS3) 82 (PC) 81 (X360) 80 |game3 = Episode 3 – In Harm's Way |gr3 = (PS3) 82.43% (X360) 82.25% (PC) 82.22% |mc3 = (X360) 82 (PC) 81 (PS3) 80 |game4 = Episode 4 – Amid the Ruins |gr4 = (PS3) 79.22% (PC) 78.58% (X360) 72.00% |mc4 = (PS3) 78 (PC) 78 (X360) 71 |game5 = Episode 5 – No Going Back |gr5 = (PS3) 81.67% (PC) 79.19% (X360) 77.00% |mc5 = (PS3) 87 (X360) 84 (PC) 78 |game6 = A Telltale Games Series |gr6 = (PS3) 75.00% (PC) 80.11% (PS4) 82.50% (PSVITA) 82.00% (iOS) 60.00% |mc6 = (PS4) 81http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-4/the-walking-dead-season-two---a-telltale-games-series (PC) 80 }} The Walking Dead: Season Two overall received generally positive reviews from critics; with particular praise going to the atmosphere, protagonist, and its sense of tension; however, some have criticized its lack of hub areas and certain aspects of its storytelling and it is often deemed inferior to its predecessor. Episode 1 – All That Remains Episode 1 – All That Remains received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 81.29% and 82/100, the PC version 78.76% and 78/100 and the Xbox 360 version 77.50% and 80/100. Matt Liebl from GameZone gave the episode an 8.5/10, stating that it "...is just a taste of what's to come -- a mere setup for the horror that awaits us in the final four episodes." Episode 2 – A House Divided Episode 2 - A House Divided received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 87.29% and 82/100, the PC version 81.39% and 81/100 and the Xbox 360 version 79.44% and 80/100. Mitch Dyer from IGN gave the episode a 9.5/10, saying it is one of the best episodes Telltale Games has ever made. Episode 3 – In Harm's Way Episode 3 - In Harm's Way received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 82.43% and 80/100, the Xbox 360 version 82.25% and 82/100 and the PC version 82.22% and 81/100. Episode 4 – Amid the Ruins Episode 4 - Amid the Ruins received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 79.22% and 78/100, the PC version 78.58% and 78/100 and the Xbox 360 version 72.00% and 71/100. Many critics praised Clementine's development while most criticisms were focused on some of the characters' cheap deaths and sub-par writing compared to the episode's predecessors. Episode 5 – No Going Back Episode 5 – No Going Back received positive reviews, higher than its predecessor. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 81.67% and 87/100, the PC version 79.19% and 78/100 and the Xbox 360 version 77.00% and 84/100. Mitch Dyer of IGN gave the episode a 9.5/10 saying that the finale is "an impressive and intelligent episode, and among Telltale Games' finest stories." References External links * Official website Category:2013 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Episodic video games Category:Interactive movie video games Category:PlayStation Plus games Category:IOS games Category:MacOS games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Ouya games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Point-and-click adventure games Category:Telltale Games games Season Two Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Video games scored by Jared Emerson-Johnson Category:Video games set in Virginia Category:Video games set in North Carolina Category:Video games set in Tennessee Category:Video games set in Ohio Category:Video games with alternate endings Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games